MI ISABELLA
by MARsexyVAMPIRE-CuLlEnSwAn
Summary: Edward, un chico ciego de nacimiento.Bella una pequeña huerfana, criada por los Cullen, desde hace algunos años, ahora Lazarillo de Eddi, vive enamorada de Edward, ¿Que pasara cuando Edward vea?¿Realmente Bella sera tan hermosa como dijo serlo.?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAA MIS CHICAS LINDASS, ACA VENGO OTRA VEZ DE ENFADOSA, COMO YA ES LA COSTUMBRE, VERDAD, JEJEJEJE**

**BUENO ESTA ES UNA NUEVA ADAPTACION DE UNA HISTORIA QUE ME ENCANTA, LA HE LEIDO MILES DE VECES, Y LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LA LEI, ME IMAGINE A NUESTROS AMADOS PROTAGONISTAS DE TWILIGHT. **

**ACLARO QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, SIN EMBARGO LLEVARA MUCHAS ADAPTACIONES Y CAMBIOS DE LA IDEA ORIGINAL.**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON CREACION DE LA INIGUALABLE S. MEYER.**

**BUENO ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE, LAS QUIERE.**

**MAR-LOVE-EDWARD-CULLEN **

**MI ISABELLA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**Perdido **

Estaba lloviendo. No era considerarse un presagio, simplemente era inevitable.

Forks es un pueblecito al noroeste del Estado de Washington, cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado.

En esta localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos, por lo que la lluvia es algo esencial de este lugar.

El paisaje es de lo más hermoso, algo que era imposible de negarse. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz verdoso

Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.

La lluvia ceso después de unos minutos, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura que caracterizaba al lugar, estaba anocheciendo y tras el breve crepúsculo vino tranquila y oscura la noche, en cuyo negro seno murieron poco a poco los últimos rumores de la tierra soñolienta.

El viajero siguió adelante en su camino, apresurando su paso a medida que avanzaba la noche. Iba por angosta vereda, y subía sin cansancio por un pequeño cerro.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, de complexión recia, buena talla, ancho de espaldas, resuelto de ademanes, firme de andadura, basto de facciones, de mirar osado y vivo, ligero a pesar de su regular obesidad, y excelente persona por doquiera que se le mirara. Vestía el traje propio de los señores cuyo estatus social es mas que bueno, con un redondo sombrero negro, que mas bien tenía el aspecto de un hongo, gemelos de campo pendientes de una correa, y un grueso bastón que, entre paso y paso, le servía para apalear los helechos que se extendían por el suelo.

Se detuvo, y mirando a todo el círculo del horizonte, parecía impaciente y desasosegado.

Sin duda no tenía gran confianza en la exactitud de su itinerario y aguardaba el paso de algún habitante que le diese buenos informes topográficos para llegar pronto y derechamente a su destino.

-No puedo equivocarme -murmuró-. Me dijeron que atravesara el río por la pasadera... así lo hice. Después que marchara adelante, siempre adelante. En efecto, allá, detrás de mí queda esa apreciable playa, que llaman la push...

De modo que por aquí, adelante, siempre adelante… he de llegar a las famosas minas Cullen.

Después de andar largo trecho, añadió:

-Me he perdido, no hay duda de que me he perdido... Aquí tienes, Anthony Cullen, el resultado de tu adelante, siempre adelante. Estos transeúntes no conocen el valor de las palabras. O han querido burlarse de ti, o ellos mismos ignoran dónde están las minas Cullen. Un gran establecimiento minero ha de anunciarse con edificios, chimeneas, ruido de arrastres, resoplido de hornos, relincho de caballos, trepidación de máquinas, y yo no veo, ni huelo, ni oigo nada... Parece que estoy en un desierto... ¡qué soledad! Si yo creyera en brujas, pensaría que mi destino me proporcionaría esta noche el honor de ser presentado a ellas... ¡Demonio!, ¿pero no hay gente en estos lugares?... Aún falta media hora para la salida de la luna. ¡Ah!, bribona, tú tienes la culpa de mi extravío... Si al menos pudiera conocer el sitio donde me encuentro... ¿Pero qué más da?—Dijo mientras hacia el gesto propio del hombre esforzado que desprecia los peligros.-Cullen, tú que has dado la vuelta al mundo, ¿te acobardarás ahora?... ¡Ah!, los quileutes tenían razón: adelante, siempre adelante.

La ley universal de la locomoción no puede fallar en este momento.

Y puesta intrepitosamente en ejecución aquella osada ley, recorrió un kilómetro, siguiendo a capricho las veredas que le salían al paso y se cruzaban y se quebraban en ángulos mil, cual si quisiesen engañarle y confundirle más. Por grande que fuera su resolución e intrepidez, al fin tuvo que pararse.

Las veredas, que al principio subían, luego empezaron a bajar, enlazándose; y al fin bajaron tanto, por el cual sólo habría podido descender echándose a rodar.

-¡Bonita situación! -exclamó sonriendo y buscando en su buen humor lenitivo a la enojosa contrariedad-. ¿En dónde estás, querido Cullen? Esto parece un abismo. ¿Ves algo allá abajo? –se pregunto y después se respondia el mismo-Nada, absolutamente nada... pero el césped ha desaparecido, el terreno está removido. Todo es aquí pedruscos y tierra sin vegetación, teñida por el óxido de hierro... Sin duda estoy en las minas... pero ni alma viviente, ni chimeneas humeantes, ni ruido, ni un tren que murmure a lo lejos, ni siquiera un perro que ladre... –El hombre continuaba con su monologo-¿Qué haré?, hay por aquí una vereda que vuelve a subir. ¿Seguirla? ¿Desandaré lo andado?... ¡Retroceder! ¡Qué absurdo! O yo dejo de ser quien soy, o llegaré esta noche a las famosas minas Cullen y abrazaré a mi querido hermano. –Adelante, siempre adelante—se recordaba constantemente.

Dio un paso y hundiose en la frágil tierra movediza. Señal de que las minas Cullen estaban muy, pero muy cerca.

-¿Esas tenemos, señor planeta?... Parece esto el cráter de un volcán apagado... Hay que andar suavemente por tan delicioso precipicio. ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ah! Una piedra—exclamo, de forma apesadumbrada—magnífico asiento para echar un cigarro, a la espera de que salga la luna.

El discreto Anthony se sentó tranquilamente como podría haberlo hecho en el banco de un paseo; y se disponía a fumar, cuando sintió una voz... sí, indudablemente era una voz humana que sonaba a lo lejos, un quejido patético, mejor dicho, un canto melancólico, formado de una sola frase, cuya última cadencia se prolongaba apianándose en la forma que los músicos llamaban morendo, y que se apagaba al fin en el plácido silencio de la noche, sin que el oído pudiera apreciar su vibración postrera.

-Vamos –dijo Anthony lleno de gozo—por fin humanidad tenemos. —Anthony se sentía de manera extraña, en su vida, nunca había tenido un monologo tan largo como de el que ahora era autor. Quien lo escuchara hablar de esa manera seguramente pensaría, que estaba falto de cordura—Ese es el canto de una muchacha; sí, es voz de mujer, y es una voz preciosísima... Ahora calla... Oigamos, que pronto ha de volver a empezar... Ya, ya suena otra vez. ¡Qué voz tan bella, qué melodía tan conmovedora!

Efectivamente, la voz era preciosa a tal magnitud que parecía provenir de las profundidades de la misma madre tierra o del mismísimo cielo.

-si no me engaña el oído, la voz se aleja...—pensó Anthony. La graciosa cantora se va... -¡Eh! Muchacha, aguarda, detén el paso—grito con algo de desesperación.

Sin embargo, la voz, que durante breve rato había regalado con encantadora música al oído del hombre extraviado, se iba perdiendo en la inmensidad tenebrosa, y a los gritos de Anthony, hasta que el canto se extinguió por completo.

Sin duda la misteriosa mujer de canto celestial, que entretenía su soledad cantando tristes amores, se había asustado de la brusca interrupción del hombre, huyendo a las más hondas entrañas de la tierra, donde moran, avaras de sus propios fulgores, las preciosas piedras.

-Esta es una situación divina -murmuró Anthony, considerando que no podía hacer mejor cosa que dar lumbre a su cigarro-. No hay mal que dure cien años. —dijo al tiempo en que se volvía a sentar tranquilamente; y se dispuso a fumar—Me he lucido con querer venir solo y a pie a las minas de Cullen. Mi equipaje habrá llegado primero, lo que prueba de un modo irrebatible las ventajas del adelante, siempre adelante.-¡Oh! Lo que significa que Carlisle ya debe estar enterado de mi visita. Perfecto, adiós a la sorpresa—se dijo de forma melancólica.

Hacia cerca de 17 años que Anthony no visitaba a Carlisle su único hermano, al cual a la muerte de sus padres había decidido dejar, a cargo de las Minas de Cullen. Ya que, como el solía decir, no estaba hecho para eso, el deseaba recorrer el mundo, y con su profesión de doctor, había logrado con facilidad, ya que su dedicación lo llevo a colocarse entre los mejores doctores del mundo. Un beneficio al cual había logrado explotar.

En todos esos años de no verse, se habían mantenido comunicación por medio de cartas, muchas de las cuales se habrían perdido, debido a que Anthony no permanecía mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

Aun no tenía muy claro, que lo había impulsado a volver a su tierra, o tal vez si lo sabía. La soledad, su fiel compañera en el tiempo. Algo que por el momento no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ante nadie.

El movimiento ligero del viento alerto a Anthony que creyó sentir pasos lejanos en el fondo de aquel desconocido abismo que ante él tenía. Puso atención y no tardó en adquirir la certeza de que alguien andaba por allí. Se levanto, y gritó:

-Muchacha, hombre, o quien quiera que seas, ¿se puede ir por aquí a las minas de Cullen…..?

No había concluido, cuando escucho el violento ladrar de un perro, y después una voz de hombre, que dijo:

- Jake, Jake, ven aquí.

-¡Eh! -gritó Anthony-. Buen amigo, muchacho de todos los demonios, o lo que quiera que seas, sujeta pronto a ese perro, que yo soy hombre de paz!

-¡Jake, Jake!

Anthony vio que se le acercaba un perro negro y grande; mas el animal, después de gruñir junto a él, retrocedió al llamado por su amo.

En tal punto y momento, Anthony pudo distinguir una figura, un hombre, que inmóvil y sin expresión, cual muñeco de piedra, estaba en pie a distancia como de diez metros más abajo de él, en una vereda trasversal.

Este sendero y la humana figura detenida en él, y ahora alumbrada por la luz de la luna, llamaron vivamente la atención de Anthony, que dirigiendo la mirada al cielo, exclamó:

-¡Gracias a Dios!, al fin salió esa loca. Ya podemos saber dónde estamos. No sospechaba yo que tan cerca de mí existiera esta senda... Pero si es un camino...—se interrumpió al recordar que a unos metros de distancia se encontraba aquel joven.

-¡Hola!, amigo, ¿puedes decirme si estoy en las minas de Cullen?

-Sí, señor, estas son las minas de Cullen, aunque estamos un poco lejos del establecimiento.—dijo algo extrañado el joven pues no le era nada familiar la voz de aquel extraño.

La voz que esto decía era juvenil y agradable, y resonaba con las simpáticas inflexiones que indican una disposición a prestar servicios con buena voluntad y cortesía.

Mucho gustó al doctor oírla, y más aún al observar la dulce claridad que, difundiéndose por los espacios antes oscuros, hacía revivir cielo y tierra, cual si se los sacara de la nada.

-Fiat lux** -dijo descendiendo-. Me parece que acabo de salir del caos primitivo. Ya estamos en la realidad... Bien, amiguito, te doy las gracias por las noticias que me has dado y las que aún has de darme... Salí del centro de Fork al ponerse el sol. Y me dijéron que adelante, siempre adelante...

-¿Va usted al establecimiento? -preguntó el misterioso joven, permaneciendo inmóvil y rígido, sin mirar al doctor, que ya estaba cerca.

-Sí, pero sin duda equivoqué el camino.

-Esta no es la entrada de las minas. La entrada es por la pasadera de Rabagones, donde está el camino y el ferro-carril en construcción. Por allá hubiera usted llegado en diez minutos al establecimiento. Por aquí tardaremos más, porque hay bastante distancia y muy mal camino. Estamos en la última zona de explotación, y hemos de atravesar algunas galerías y túneles, bajar escaleras, pasar trincheras, remontar taludes, descender el plano inclinado; en fin, recorrer todas las minas de Cullen desde un extremo, que es este, hasta el otro extremo, donde están los talleres, los hornos, las máquinas, el laboratorio y las oficinas.

-Pues, si que mía que ha sido grande mi equivocación -dijo Cullen riendo.

-Yo le guiaré a usted con mucho gusto, porque conozco estos sitios perfectamente.

Cullen, hundiendo los pies en la tierra, resbalando aquí y bailoteando más allá, tocó al fin el benéfico suelo de la vereda, y su primera acción fue examinar al bondadoso joven.

Breve rato estuvo el doctor dominado por la sorpresa. Ahora entendía más el extraño comportamiento y el misterio que el chico irradiaba.

-Usted... –murmuró, cuidadosamente tratando de no herir al chico

-Si, soy ciego- término la frase que había dejado inconclusa Cullen.

* * *

BUENO K LES PARECIO, PORFIS CHICAS HAGANME SABER K LES PARECIO, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII POR FA

DENLE AL BOTONCITO VERDEEE DE LOS INCENTIVOS SSIII.

BUENO NO LAS ABRUMO MAS CUIDENSEN MIS LINDAS CHICAS HERMOSAS

BESOS Y MORDISCOS, MUAAAAAKKK


	2. Chapter 2

**_HOLAAA__ CHICASS HE VUELTOO, ESPERO ME HAYAN EXTRAÑADO XD_**

**_QUE BUENO K LES HAYA GUSTADO, YO TAMBIEN AMO ESTA HISTORIA_**

**_VOY A ACLARA ALGUNOS PUNTOS XD_**

_**YOYA11: **__Anthony es el hermano de Carlisle, y precisamente el es doctor, y tiene algunos años de no ver a Carlisle de hecho el no conoce a Edward, por lo que no sabe que es su sobrino :D_

_Y Edward es el que desafortunadamente esta ciego : (_

_Ahora quien estaba cantando era Bella, no Eddi._

_**Y PUES AKI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPII ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN MUXO**__**.**_

_**BUENO COMO YA HE DICHO LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION **_

_**ALGUNOS CAPIS SERAN TOTALMENTE DE MI AUTORIA.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA MAGESTUOSA DE MI QUERIDISIMA S. MEYER.**_

_**NOS VEMOSSS ABAJITOO**_

* * *

**MI ISABELLA.**

**CAPITULO II**

**GUIA**

_-Usted... –murmuró, cuidadosamente tratando de no herir al chico _

_-Si, soy ciego- término la frase que había dejado inconclusa Cullen—pero sin vista sé recorrer de un cabo a otro las minas de Cullen. El palo que uso me impide tropezar, y Jake me acompaña, cuando no lo hace Bella, que es mi lazarillo. Así que sígame usted y déjese llevar. _

-¿Ciego de nacimiento? -dijo Anthony con vivo interés que no era sólo inspirado por la compasión.

-Sí, señor, de nacimiento -repuso Edward con naturalidad. No conozco el mundo más que por el pensamiento, el tacto y el oído. He podido comprender que la parte más maravillosa del universo es esa que me está vedada. Yo sé que los ojos de los demás no son como estos míos, sino que por sí mismos conocen las cosas; pero este don me parece tan extraordinario, que ni siquiera comprendo la posibilidad de poseerlo.

-Quién sabe... -manifestó Anthony- ¿pero qué es esto que veo, amigo mío, qué sorprendente espectáculo es este?

El viajero, que había andado algunos pasos junto a su guía, se detuvo asombrado de la fantástica perspectiva que se ofrecía ante sus ojos. Se hallaba en un lugar hondo, semejante al cráter de un volcán, de suelo irregular, de paredes más irregulares aún. En los bordes y en el centro de la enorme caldera, cuya magnitud era aumentada por el engañoso claro-oscuro de la noche, se elevaban figuras colosales, hombres disformes, monstruos volcados y patas arriba, brazos inmensos desperezándose, pies truncados, desparramadas figuras semejantes a las que forma el caprichoso andar de las nubes en el cielo; pero quietas, inmobles, endurecidas.

Era su color singular al de las momias, un color terroso tirando a rojo; su actitud la del movimiento febril sorprendido y atajado por la muerte. Parecía la petrificación de una orgía de gigantescos demonios; y sus manotadas, los burlones movimientos de sus desproporcionadas cabezas habían quedado fijos como las inalterables actitudes de la escultura. El silencio que llenaba el ámbito del supuesto cráter era un silencio que daba miedo. Creeríase que mil voces y aullidos habían quedado también hechos piedra, y piedra eran desde siglos de siglos.

-¿En dónde estamos, buen amigo? -dijo Anthony-. Esto es una pesadilla.

-Esta zona de la mina se llama la Terrible –respondio Edward indiferente al estupor de su compañero de camino-. Ha estado en explotación hasta que hace dos años se agotó el mineral de calamina. Hoy los trabajos se hacen en otras zonas que hay más arriba. Lo que a usted le maravilla son los bloques de piedra que llaman cretácea y de arcilla endurecida que han quedado después de sacado el mineral. Dicen que esto presenta un golpe de vista sublime, sobre todo a la luz de la luna. Yo de nada de eso entiendo.

-realmente es un espectáculo asombroso, sí -dijo el Anthony deteniéndose a contemplarlo-, pero la verdad es que es de causar espanto que placer, porque lo asocio al recuerdo de mis neuralgias. ¿Sabe usted lo que me parece? Me parece que estoy viajando por el interior de un cerebro atacado de violentísima jaqueca. Estas figuras son como las formas que afecta el dolor cefalálgico, confundiéndose con los terroríficos bultos y sombrajos que engendra la fiebre.

-¡Jake, Jake, aquí! -dijo Edward-. Caballero, mucho cuidado ahora, que vamos a entrar en una galería.

En efecto, Anthony vio que Edward, tocando el suelo con su palo, se dirigía hacia una puertecilla estrecha, cuyo marco eran tres gruesas vigas.

El perro entró primero olfateando la negra cavidad.

Siguiéndole Edward con la serenides de quien vive en perpetuas tinieblas. Anthony fue detrás, no sin experimentar cierta repugnancia hacia la importuna excursión bajo la tierra.

-Es pasmoso -dijo- que usted entre y salga por aquí sin tropiezo.

-Me he criado en estos sitios y los conozco como mi propia casa. Aquí se siente frío; abríguese usted si tiene con qué. No tardaremos mucho en salir.

Iba palpando con su mano derecha la pared, formada de vigas perpendiculares. Después dijo:

-Cuide usted de no tropezar en los carriles que hay en el suelo. Por aquí se arrastra el mineral de las pertenencias de arriba. ¿Tiene usted frío?

-Diga usted, buen amigo -interrogó el Anthony -¿Está usted seguro de que no nos ha tragado la tierra? Este pasadizo es un esófago. Somos pobres bichos que hemos caído en el estómago de un gran insectívoro. ¿Y usted, joven, se pasea mucho por estos lugares?

-Mucho paseo por aquí a todas horas, y me agrada extraordinariamente. Ya hemos entrado en la parte más seca. Esto es arena pura... Ahora vuelve la piedra... Aquí hay filtraciones de agua sulfurosa; por aquí una capa de tierra, en que se encuentran conchitas de piedra... También hay capas de pizarra: esto llaman esquistos... ¿Oye usted cómo canta el sapo? Ya estamos cerca de la boca. Allí se pone ese holgazán todas las noches. Le conozco; tiene una voz ronca y pausada.

-¿Quién, el sapo?

-Sí, señor. Ya nos acercamos al fin.

-En efecto; allá veo como un ojo que nos mira. Es la claridad de la boca.

Anthony, Bella, Edward

Cuando salieron, el primer accidente que hirió los sentidos de Anthony, fue el canto melancólico que había oído antes. Oyolo también Edward; volviose bruscamente y dijo sonriendo con placer y orgullo:

-¿La oye usted?

-Antes oí esa voz y me agradó sobremanera. ¿Quién es la que canta?...

En vez de contestar, Edward se detuvo, y dando al viento la voz con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, gritó:

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Los sonorosos ecos, unos más próximos que otros, repitieron el nombre de la chica.

Edward, poniéndose las manos en la boca en forma de bocina, volvió a gritar:

-No vengas, que voy allá. ¡Espérame en la herrería... en la herrería!

Después, volviéndose a Anthony, le dijo:

-Bella es una muchacha que me acompaña; es mi lazarillo. Al anochecer volvíamos juntos del prado grande... hacía un poco de fresco. Como mi padre me ha prohibido que ande de noche sin abrigo, me refugie en la cabaña de Remolinos, y Bella corrió a mi casa a buscarme el abrigo. Al poco rato de estar en la cabaña, recorde que un amigo había quedado en esperarme en casa; no tuve paciencia para aguardar a Bella, y salí con Jake. Pasaba por la Terrible, cuando le encontré a usted... Pronto llegaremos a la herrería. Allí nos separaremos, porque mi padre se enoja cuando entro tarde en casa, y ella le acompañará a usted hasta las oficinas.

-Muchas gracias, amigo mío.

El túnel les había conducido a un segundo espacio más singular que el anterior. Era una profunda grieta abierta en el terreno, a semejanza de las que resultan de un cataclismo; pero no había sido abierta por las palpitaciones fogosas del planeta, sino por el laborioso azadón del minero. Parecía el interior de un gran buque náufrago, tendido sobre la playa, y a quien las olas hubieran quebrado por la mitad, doblándole en un ángulo obtuso. Hasta se podían ver sus descarnados costillajes. En la concavidad panzuda se distinguían grandes piedras, como restos de carga maltratados por las olas; y era tal la fuerza pictórica del claro-oscuro de la luna, que Anthony creyó ver, entre mil despojos de cosas náuticas, cadáveres medio devorados por los peces, momias, esqueletos, todo muerto, dormido, semi-descompuesto y profundamente tranquilo, cual si por mucho tiempo morara en la inmensa sepultura del mar.

La ilusión fue completa cuando sintió rumor de agua, un chasquido semejante al de las olas mansas cuando juegan en los huecos de una peña o azotan el esqueleto de un buque náufrago.

-Por aquí hay agua -dijo a su compañero.

-Ese ruido que usted siente -replicó Edward deteniéndose- y que parece... ¿cómo lo diré? ¿no es verdad que parece ruido de gárgaras, como el que hacemos cuando nos curamos la garganta?

-Exactamente. ¿Y dónde está ese buche de agua? ¿Es algún arroyo que pasa?

-No, señor. Aquí, a la izquierda, hay una loma. Detrás de ella se abre una gran boca, una sima, un abismo cuyo fin no se sabe. Se llama la Trascava. Algunos creen que va a dar al mar. Otros dicen que por el fondo de él corre un río que está siempre dando vueltas y más vueltas, como una rueda, sin salir nunca fuera. Yo me figuro que será como un molino. Algunos dicen que hay allá abajo un resoplido de aire que sale de las entrañas de la tierra, como cuando silbamos, el cual choca contra un chorro de agua, se ponen a reñir, se engrescan, se enfurecen y producen ese hervidero que oímos de fuera.

-¿Y nadie ha bajado a esa sima?

-No se puede bajar sino de una manera.

-¿Cómo?

-Arrojándose a ella. Los que han entrado no han vuelto a salir, y es lástima, porque nos hubieran dicho qué pasaba allá dentro. La boca de esa caverna esta a bastante distancia de nosotros; pero hace dos años los mineros, cavando en este sitio, descubrieron una hendidura en la peña, por la cual se oye el mismo sonido de agua que por la boca principal. Esta hendidura debe comunicar con las galerías de allá dentro, donde está el resoplido que sube y el chorro que baja. De día podrá usted verla perfectamente, pues basta trepar un poco por las piedras del lado izquierdo, para llegar hasta ella. Hay un cómodo asiento. Algunas personas tienen miedo de acercarse; pero Bella y yo nos sentamos allí muy a menudo a oír cómo resuena la voz del abismo. Y efectivamente, señor, parece que nos hablan al oído. Bella dice y jura que oye palabras, que las distingue claramente. Yo, la verdad, nunca he oído palabras; pero sí un murmullo como soliloquio o meditación, que a veces parece triste, a veces alegre, a veces colérico, a veces burlón.

-Pues yo no oigo sino ruido de gárgaras -dijo Anthony riendo.

-Así parece desde aquí... Pero no nos retardemos, que es tarde. Prepárese usted a pasar otra galería.

-¿Otra?

-Sí, señor. Y ésta, al llegar a la mitad se divide en dos. Hay después un laberinto de vueltas y revueltas, porque se hicieron galerías que después quedaron abandonadas, y aquello está como Dios quiere. Jake, adelante.

Jake se metió por un agujero, como hurón que persigue al conejo, y le siguiéron Anthony y Edward, que tentaba con su palo el tortuoso, estrecho y lóbrego camino.

Nunca el sentido del tacto había tenido más delicadeza y finura, prolongándose desde la epidermis humana hasta un pedazo de madera insensible.

Avanzaron, describiendo primero una curva, después ángulos y más ángulos, siempre entre las dos paredes de tablones húmedos y medio podridos.

-¿Sabe usted a lo que me parece esto? -dijo Anthony, conociendo que los símiles agradaban a su guía-. Pues se me parece a los pensamientos del hombre perverso. Parece que somos la intuición del malo, cuando penetra en su conciencia para verse en toda su fealdad.

Anthony creyo que se había expresado en un lenguaje poco inteligible para Edward; mas éste probo que era lo contrario, diciendo:

-Para el que posee ese reino desconocido de la luz, estas galerías deben de ser tristes; pero yo, que vivo en tinieblas, hallo aquí cierta conformidad de la tierra con mi propio ser. Yo ando por aquí como usted por la calle más ancha. Si no fuera porque unas veces es escaso el aire y otras la humedad excesiva, preferiría estos lugares subterráneos a todos los demás lugares que conozco.

-Esto es la idea de la meditación.

-Yo siento en mi cerebro un paso, un agujero lo mismo que este por donde voy, y por él corren mis ideas desarrollándose magníficamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Que lamentable es no haber visto nunca la bóveda azul del cielo en pleno día! -exclamó Anthony de forma espontanea-. Dígame usted, ¿este conducto donde las ideas de usted se desarrollan magníficamente, no se acaba nunca?

-Ya, ya pronto estaremos fuera... ¿Dice usted que la bóveda del cielo...? ¡Ah! Ya me figuro que será una concavidad armoniosa, a la cual parece que podremos alcanzar con las manos, sin poder hacerlo realmente.

Al decir esto, Edward. Salieron; Anthony, respiro con placer y fuerza, como quien acaba de soltar un gran peso, exclamó mirando al cielo:

-Gracias a Dios que vuelvo a ver, estrellitas del firmamento. Nunca me habian parecido más lindas que en este instante.

-Al pasar -dijo el ciego, alargando su mano que mostraba una piedra- he cogido este pedazo de caliza cristalizada; ¿sostendrá usted que estos cristalitos que mi tacto halla tan bien cortados, tan finos, y tan bien pegados los unos a los otros no son una cosa muy bella? Al menos a mí me lo parece.

Diciendo esto, se dispuso a desmenuzar los cristales

-Amigo querido –dijo Anthony con emoción y lástima—es verdaderamente triste que usted no pueda conocer que ese pedrusco no merece la atención del hombre, mientras esté suspendido sobre nuestras cabezas el infinito rebaño de maravillosas luces que llenan la bóveda del cielo.

Edward volvió su rostro hacia arriba, y dijo con profunda tristeza:

-¿Es verdad que existen, estrellas?

-Dios es inmensamente grande y misericordioso –observó Anthony, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su acompañante-. Quién sabe, quién sabe, amigo mío... Se han visto, se ven todos los días casos muy raros.

Mientras esto decía, le miraba de cerca, tratando de examinar a la escasa claridad de la noche las pupilas del joven. Fijo y sin mirada, Edward volvío sonriendo su rostro hacia donde sonaba la voz de Anthony.

-No tengo esperanza -murmuró.

Habían salido a un sitio despejado. La luna, más clara a cada rato, iluminaba praderas ondulantes y largos taludes, que parecían las escarpas de inmensas fortificaciones. A la izquierda y a regular altura vio Anthony un grupo de blancas casas en el mismo borde de la vertiente.

-Aquí a la izquierda -dijo Edward—está mi casa. Nuestros padres vivían sobre miles de millones sin saberlo.

Esto decía, cuando se vino corriendo hacia ellos una muchacha, una niña, una chicuela, de ligerísimos pies y menguada estatura.

Una joven, muy hermosa por cierto, de unos profundos ojos color chocolate, tez blanca, delicadas facciones.

-Bella, Bella-dijo Edward- ¿Me traes el abrigo?

-Aquí está -repuso Bella poniéndole el abrigo sobre los hombros.

-¿Ésta es la que cantaba?... ¿Sabes que tienes una preciosa voz?

-¡Oh! -exclamó Edward con candoroso acento de entusiasmó -canta admirablemente-. Ahora, Bellita, vas a acompañar a este caballero a su destino. Yo me voy a casa

-Retírese usted pronto, amigo -dijo Anthony estrechándole la mano-. El aire es fresco y puede hacerle daño. Muchas gracias por la compañía. Espero que seamos amigos, porque estaré aquí algún tiempo.

-¡Ah!... ya... me supongo que viene a visitar aun amigo

-si, de hecho vengo a visitar a mi hermano, aun que el no sabe que he venido, claro.

Llegué esta tarde a Forks y me dijéron que las minas de Cullen estaban cercas considerando que tengo años de no venir por estos rumbos asi que quise venirme a pie. Como me gusta ver el paisaje y hacer ejercicio, y como me dijeron que adelante, siempre adelante, eché a andar, mandando mi equipaje en un carro. Ya ve usted cómo me perdí... pero no hay mal que por bien no venga... le he conocido a usted y seremos amigos, quizás muy amigos... Vaya, adiós; a casa pronto, que el fresco de Septiembre no es bueno. La señorita Bella tendrá la bondad de acompañarme.

-Cuidado no tropiece usted en los rails; cuidado al bajar el plano inclinado. Suelen dejar los vagonetes sobre la vía... y con la humedad, la tierra está como jabón... Adiós, caballero y amigo mío. Buenas noches.—se despidio Edward y subió por una empinada escalera abierta en la tierra y cuyos peldaños estaban reforzados con vigas.

* * *

_**BUENO K LES PARECIO, PORFIS CHICAS HAGANME SABER K LES PARECIO, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII POR FA**_

_**DENLE AL BOTONCITO VERDEEE DE LOS INCENTIVOS SSIII.**_

_**MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA LAS CHICAS QUE ME AGRAGARON A FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS.**_

_**TAMBIEN A LAS CHICAS QUE SE TOMAN SU VALIOSO TIEMPO EN ENVIAR SUS REVIEWS:**_

_**Yoya11**_

_**Noelle XD**_

_**Dreaming with you**_

_**Elma**_

_**Cintygise**_

_**Karito CullenMasen**_

_**sexyVAMPIREcullenSWAN**_

_**BUENO NO LAS ABRUMO MAS CUIDENSEN MIS LINDAS CHICAS HERMOSAS**_

_**BESOS Y MORDISCOS, MUAAAAAKKK**_

_**MaR-LoVe-EdWaRd-CuLlEn *.***_


End file.
